


Yandere Simulator: NSFW Alphabet

by incestouscoffee



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incestouscoffee/pseuds/incestouscoffee
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Yandere Simulator: NSFW Alphabet

| ● Aftercare (what they're like after sex) ● |

Ayano can sense your needs for aftercare and will very much try her best. If you want a bath? The water's already running. What your hair brushed? She already has the hair brush. Though, it is a bit creepy on how she exactly knows your needs. . . 

| ● Body Part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner's) ● |

She doesn't exactly have a favorite part on her as she thinks her body is the same as everyone's. And for her partner, she'd just love everything about them. 

| ● Cum (anything to do with cum basically. . . I'm a disgusting person) ● |

She doesn't necessarily have an opinion on cum but she likes it on your stomach, just because it shows she 'claimed you'.

| ● Dirty Secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) ● |

She doesn't really have one in the bed but I mean, her possible route of killing people for you is one if you don't wanna go down the whole "everybody lives" au?

| ● Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what their doing?) ● |

You're her first and last, technically. She doesn't know what she's doing but she's atleast learning with you and that's what it all matters.

| ● Favorite Position (this goes without saying. will probably include a visual) ● |

She doesn't have one but it'll probably be your favorite position. 

| ● Goofy (are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous in the moment, etc) ● |

I don't think Ayano is capable of being goofy unless it's an act or you did something. So, she'll probably be serious and quiet. 

| ● Hair (how well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc) ● |

It's boring and grayish-black. She makes sure to shave for you, atleast. 

| ● Intimacy (how are they during the moment, romantic aspect. . .) ● |

She'll try to atleast be some shade of romantic for you if you're into that type of stuff. Maybe some lit candles or something. 

| ● Jack off (masturbation headcanon) ● |

She doesn't really masturbate but if she's worked up/before you two started dating, she masturbates to you.

| ● Kink (one or more of their kinks) ●|

She's into knifeplay but not on you, it'd break her heart if she used a knife on you, sexually or not. She also has a praise kink. 

| ● Location (favorite places to do the do) ● |

She prefers it in the bedroom but if she's worked up and you guys are at school, you'll probably end up fucking in one of the storage closets or bathroom.

| ● Movitation (what turns them on, gets them going) ● |

You.

| ● NO (something they wouldnt do, turn offs) ● |

Hurting you in anyway. It'll break her heart. As for turnoffs, extreme hardcore kinks, she just doesn't see the appeal in them and roleplaying, she wants it to be you and her, not characters.

| ● Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) ● |

Ayano prefers to go down on you but she won't complain if you go down on her. As for skill, she's pretty inexperienced and awkward the first time you guys do it but after a while, she gets pretty experienced/used to it. 

| ● Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc) ● |

She's pretty slow and sensual when she's fucking you with a strap-on as she prefers to take her time with you. Though, she also likes to experiment and see what'll get you to moan louder.

| ● Quickie (their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc) ● |

She prefers the real thing but if you wanna blow off some steam, she's there. Vice versa with herself. How often is when you/her wanna blow off steam. 

| ● Risk (are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc) ● |

As expressed before, she likes to experiment and will take a few risks here and there. 

| ● Stamina (how many rounds can they go for, how long do they last) ● |

Ayano usually goes for one round but she can go for more if she or you are in the mood. She also lasts for atleast 30 minutes. 

| ● Toy (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?) ● |

She owns toys but mostly only for your pleasure. If you wanna use one on her, she's fine with it.

| ● Unfair (how much they like to tease) ● |

She doesn't see the point in it but will do it from time to time if you enjoy teasing.

| ● Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make) ● |

She's really quiet. A little too quiet but she'll make noises that only you can hear.

| ● Wild Card (get a pretty wild headcanon for the character of your choice) ● |

She'll dress up for you if you're into that type of stuff.

| ● X-ray (lets see what they have hiding in those pants, pictures or words) ● |

I. . . I'm not sure what to do with the girls.

| ● ZZZZ (. . . how quickly they fall asleep afterward) ● |

After making sure you're okay and you have all of your needs done, she'll fall asleep right next to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you 4 reading. This chapter sucks but it'll get worse.


End file.
